


Thief

by skettibiscuit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Viktor is a Thief, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skettibiscuit/pseuds/skettibiscuit
Summary: I had this idea, pitched it to my cousin, and, in all capital letters, she begged me to write it. So here we are.Yuri notices that Viktor is wearing a very familiar looking shirt?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 73





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in forever, but I just got back into YoI so here we are! Enjoy!

Waking up to a soft piano score of an alarm, and birds chirping outside his window a little late in the morning, Yuri stretched, rolling over in his bed. He kicked something big at the end of the bed, and the yelp that followed destroyed him with guilt. Yuri sat up and reached out immediately, and of course Makkachin jumped right into his arms, giving him slobbery good morning kisses. Viktor wasn’t entirely happy with the fact that his own dog preferred sleeping in Yuri’s bed, but... He wouldn’t stop him.

After a few minutes of being attacked with love by a big fluffy dog, Yuri got out of bed and headed to the dining room, Makkachin following close behind. The dog ran past him, nearly tripping Yuri in the process, and bounded over to Viktor who was already eating breakfast.

“Ahh~ Makka! You finally decided to join me, huh? Did you bring—“ Viktor turned, smile widening even further when he locked eyes with Yuri. “Yuri!! Good morning! Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I slept fine... How about you?” Yuri walked over, smiling softly as he watched Viktor hug his dog and ruffle his ears.

“It was good for me! I still think we need to have a sleepover, though. Me, you, and Makkachin~!”

Yuri chuckled softly, tilting his head and watching him. He just. Looked so happy. Maybe it was because he finally got to pet his dog after a whole night away from him, maybe it was because of how comfortable he looked in those pajamas, and god he’s just gorgeous no matter how messy his hair is— Wait. Back to the pajamas. That is definitely not Viktor’s shirt.

“Viktor...”

He blinked, looking up at Yuri. The sudden seriousness in his voice was a little scary. “Y-yes? Is something wrong?”

“...Is that my shirt?”

Viktor got quiet.

For a little too long.

“Did you... Take that out of my room?”

“It was in the wash.”

“No, it was in my dresser.”

“I—“

“How did you get in my room? _WHEN_ did you get in my room?!”

Viktor’s brow dipped a bit. “Are you mad at me?”

“I’m not _mad_, really... Just... Confused?” Yuri slowly sat down at Viktor’s table. “Why were you looking through my stuff?”

Viktor was quiet again, before his expression changed to that of a puppy who’d chewed on his owner’s slippers, his voice slightly higher in pitch and whiny. “Well, I had gotten back and was going to go to my room, but Makkachin went past my door and right into yours, and I didn’t want him to go in there alone so I followed him, and... I don’t know, I got curious... And... I thought... All of your shirts are very soft...”

“Viktor, you can’t just go into people’s rooms and steal their clothes.”

“I-I know! I’m sorry...” He looked down, reaching over to pet Makkachin’s head. “I can... Give it back if you want me to.”

“No, you look too cute in it.”

Viktor blinked, looking back up at him with wide eyes and a smile. “I look cute?”

“I-I mean- no- I mean, of course you do, you always do- I mean-“ Yuri groaned, rubbing his eyes under his glasses then running his hand down his face. “It looks cuter on you than most of your clothes cause it’s a little baggy, that’s all...”

Viktor stared at him with eyes that practically sparkled. “That’s so sweet, Yuri...”

“What else did you find in my room, anyway?”

“Oh. Uh... I didn’t look too much... Just... Some posters.”

“Post-“ Yuri’s eyes widened, face going red.

“It’s okay! I find it flattering! You didn’t have to hide them!” Viktor grinned, reaching out to ruffle Yuri’s hair.

“That is so embarrassing...”

“So is you knowing I snuck in your room.” Viktor grinned.

“You followed your dog into my room, it’s... Okay... and you look cute in the shirt, so it’s fine. My thing is weird.”

“No, your thing is adorable. You looked up to me and now I live with you.” He tilted his head, patting Yuri’s shoulder to hopefully get him to look back up at him. “I’d call that impressive, if anything!”

Yuri snickered, rolling his eyes. “...I’m not putting them back up, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Aw, why not~?”


End file.
